


Green Lights

by pollamolla



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: And if you complain another 10 stories to digest, F/M, I just love those two, Joellie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollamolla/pseuds/pollamolla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ellie escape the Fireflies and begin a new life in Wyoming, and Ellie and Joel's feelings towards each other grow and blossom within time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrionaMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrionaMac/gifts), [ThyDeviousViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyDeviousViolet/gifts).



> I know, shitty summary. So this is my first work posted an year ago on FF.net. Since I fucking love them and I love the stories posted here I decided to exchange some ideas with the classy authors in this community. I hope to be embraced and embrace everybody. 
> 
> I am dedicating this work to my two favorite authors: CatrionaMac and ThyDeviousViolet

Ellie knew Joel lied to her and she decided to be with him even though sooner or later she would have to talk to him about what really happened in South Lake City. She could feel there’s something dark and twisted that Joel wanted to protect her but for now his lies were smother and more comforting than thinking of a new life or having to trust someone else.  
They crossed miles and miles to finally complete Joel’s assignment. He never expected the twists and turns he had through this past year, he could only brag about being a survivor – if brag was the most accurate word to be used – but he has been living for the past 20 years from struggle to another struggle, keeping air in his lungs was the thing that was the most important, he didn’t love anyone else, not since Sarah.  
He thought about ending his life many times, but even through the pain, even in hardships he was still, subconsciously, hopeful for something new that would bring some light and warmth to his heart. Some of these moments were shared with Tess, not only she was the best companion he could have in this world he was living, but some of his needs were also being answered as well, however it was never as meaningful as the joy he had before the outbreak. And he could never imagine a little girl with bright green eyes could be his rebirth as a human, not as the animal he thought himself to be.  
Perhaps admitting the truth to Ellie could be easier, he would be free of the guilty and Ellie was his savior in so many other occasions, not when he was impaled in Colorado and he only had her to survive, but she also brought a new laughter in his smile, a new meaning to wake up. At first he could notice the similarities Ellie shared with Sarah: their optimism, their passion for their loved ones, the caring for other people, willingness to be always be good and do the right thing – all the things that once Joel secretly admired in them, but ever since Sarah’s death that was practically buried and cemented in his heart. So Joel couldn’t afford to break her heart and say the truth, he would rather bare all the guilty and take it with him than to disappoint his baby girl.   
Ellie was decided to do whatever it takes to find the cure for this damn infection, she never knew the world as it used to be, she could rarely see some kindness and hardly ever had some fun moments to herself, but Joel was someone who became her prototype rescued, she followed his change through their journey and learned to love him not as someone she was dependent on, but as someone who had given some love ever since she lost Riley.  
They were both intertwined, same heart, same feelings, though they couldn’t voice everything – Joel was reserved and demanded to be left alone with his ghosts and Ellie although she was more open, she was afraid of Joel having a change of heart, she could feel his care for her, but she couldn’t let go when he almost left her with Tommy for the first time.  
So, as they reached Tommy’s dam, she was working to let this doubt consume her and not voice it just yet. Joel seemed relieved to be back to Jacksonville he had been craving for some quiet time since they were crossing the downtown in Boston.   
Tommy and Maria were thrilled and curious of seeing Joel, and especially Ellie back after 6 months, even knowing Ellie’s condition at this time the world’s redemption from that curse that has been plaguing was soon to be over – They only hoped. Maria took Ellie and Joel to an empty storage house that could serve as a temporary room for Ellie and Joel, so Ellie after all the doubts that was floating in her head decided to take a nap and Joel took the opportunity to tell Maria and Tommy what really happened.  
\- ‘Since Ellie is sleeping I figured it would be best to let you guys know what really happened.’  
\- ‘What you mean, big brother?’ – Tommy asked.  
\- ‘There’s no cure, and if there ever was I killed every shot, every trace of it I destroyed.’   
Maria and Tommy couldn’t believe what they were hearing. At that point, the dam was prospering greatly, so they would need to become stronger to face the adverse items – infected, hunters and they were a lot stronger than when Joel and Ellie left the dam for Colorado University.  
\- ‘I couldn’t risk having Ellie taken away from me. I know she was happy to be part of this great achievement – if there was to be one – but, she is too important to be sacrificed for something that could be a failure. When I decided to kill the guards, the doctors and finally Marlene she wasn’t just a cargo. I didn’t care for me or anybody else at that point. She needed to be saved, she deserved a change to grow and become an adult, even in this shitty world we live, there’s still good and I can’t see it, she shows me every day and whoever in her relations cannot escape being caught by her light.’ 

Ellie who was at the other room heard everything Joel shared to Tommy and Maria and she couldn’t believe it and couldn’t wait to face Joel.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellie shows up at the door after hearing the whole conversation Joel had with his brother and sister-in-law. Her look was grave and her eyes filled with tears. Joel tired to reach out for her slipping softly through his lips “Baby girl”, but Ellie just ducked Joel’s hand and stormed through the door and Joel started to run after her but Tommy weighted his hand over Joel’s shoulder and that stopped him.

\- ‘Just let her go´ – said Tommy.  
\- ‘She needs some time to vent her feelings. You talk to her afterwards’ - completed Maria.  
\- ‘Yeah… I guess… But, what if she runs away? She sure hates me a lot now’. – cried Joel.  
\- ‘Don’t worry; I have my men surrounding the area… Give her some time…’– Maria replied.

Joel threw himself onto the sofa and tried to think on how he was going to explain himself. Ellie was very important to him. More than a resemblance to what Sarah meant for him a thousand years ago, to another age and a Joel that quit his existence, he realized that he did what he did more than just loving her, but also she meant his redemption, his outing of a sea of pain to actually life could be nice even if everything around him was bleak and grey. She was his green light, shinning in the horizon, reminding him of something better was yet to come.  
While lying down, he dreamt of his last year beside Ellie and all the struggles they had been through. They should be “celebrating” – per say – or enjoying some delights that life could offer them, even in a world so chaotic and so insecure. They begin as total strangers and now as close as friends could be, until Joel had lied to her. Hours had passed and Joel shook from his nightmare to find himself slick with sweat and his heart pumping so fast when he realized Ellie was still gone. So, he lifted himself up and started trotting himself through the fields to find Ellie passed out on the floor. She was holding a wooden stick; bottles and bricks were all broken and Joel felt a wave of fear running in his spine, dreading that she could be hurt.   
He came close to her and heard her breathing. It was quiet and steady – to his relief – so he leaned next to her and picked her up to take her back to the house. Her heat in his chest was making him feel at ease again, as a glimpse of hope that could restore their relationship.   
Ellie was awakening with Joel’s warmth and she subconsciously blew a slight kiss to his chest. Joel felt the tips of her lips in his body, and that kind of set a mixed signal that made him feel uneasy for a moment though his drive in taking her home and settle her in was greater than to deal with this feeling.  
Joel laid her in the bed and tucked her into the blankets as she was cold with the autumn breeze blowing outside. He settled himself downstairs and waited her to be ready.

Ellie was alone in the room and for a moment she felt confused on how she was in the bed until she remembered she heard Joel confessing what happened back in South Lake City, she remembered feeling like the bound she had with Joel was being ripped apart, she felt lost as if Joel who was the only person to be there for her and to treat her for the first time in a long time as someone who deserved to be loved.   
After venting her fury into the unanimated objects in the fields, crying her heart out in finding out her friend had lied to her – worse, he denied her propose in life. She was settled she was to do everything in her power, becoming if she could the salvation of the infection. Her life was conceived for this propose, was it not? At least it was what used to bring comfort to her. Everyone she knew was dead. Even if she was just cargo, Joel was there. He could be distant, or even grumpy, but he was there, he knew how to calm her down. He had some walls around him, but she could still walk around his maze and that made her feel attached to him.  
But now… now knowing that he had lied to her… What were to become of their lives? She still loved him very much. She didn’t know when it had begin; it didn’t matter and that was when it hit her, they would face any obstacle, any wall in their way together and it came as a revelation that no matter which reasons behind the ones she eavesdropped while Joel was confessing to Tommy and Maria they would always have each other and she would be beside him. She could disagree with him, fight him, but she wanted to do it together.   
When she fell on the floor after extenuating herself from her anger she remembered the happy moments she had. She remembered Riley and their fateful event together, closing that chapter of her life, she knew what love was, she found out what love was but nothing as striking as when she put herself at risk to save him, she fought against the clam of cannibals to save him and he saved her when she was about to lose herself to that monster David. She was on a verge of becoming someone cruel due to her trauma, but Joel’s arms were there to protect her and save her from that predicament.  
Ellie remembered being picked by his arms and she couldn’t help kissing him; she was too weak to say she would forgive him anyway, though she wanted to listen to his reasons.   
And she was ready…  
She tucked herself out of the bed and left the room. Joel was sitting on the sofa, scratching his beard with a hollowed look in his face. She couldn’t help feeling puzzled to see him like this. She knew him as someone hard and then she knew the reasons behind his hardness, but this was new.  
\- ‘Hey, you gotta a moment?’ – Ellie asked  
He couldn’t believe his eyes; Ellie didn’t have that grave expression, she seemed free from anger. It made Joel feel amused with the idea that maybe breaking bottles and bricks would do him some good.  
\- ‘Yeah, Ellie. I’m sorry for lying to you. I couldn’t…’ - And he was cut by Ellie.  
\- ‘You know, Joel I already forgave you. I care for you and I can see you care for me – in your special way’ – she said between a timid laughter – ‘but, you can’t lie to me like that. I am not your kid. I don’t know what I am to you, what I know is I should be heard and my decisions should matter.’  
\- ‘I know… but you are too young. Were you really willing to die? You know that your sacrifice would be in vain…’  
\- ‘Yeah, it could be…. I guess we will never know… Before we reached the hospital… I kinda… I kinda had a feeling we wouldn’t have a tomorrow… that would be the last time we would see each other. I was scared, I only thought, especially after losing Riley, that I was only good for finding this vaccine. It was what was holding me together… Maybe, I would have known the world she was so eager to know… it was my tribute to her… as a proper goodbye. But after our journey… I started to like you, I never wanted to be alone, I hate being alone, and you embraced me even when you didn’t want to. You were there and I couldn’t, I didn’t want to say goodbye, still, I couldn’t not go through with it.’  
Joel was amazed by her words, but he kept himself silent listening to her reasoning.  
\- ‘So… after all this, all I know you did it because you like me, but why not consider my opinion? What am I to you, Joel?’  
\- ‘I knew you were focused in you propose… I should have asked you, I should have been more incisive. When we were drowned, I couldn’t make you come back, and it freaked me thinking I lost again, I failed again. Why is it always like this? Why every time I love someone, life takes it away. I only survived after Sarah left me. How was I to live after I lost you? I admit, it was completely selfish of me, but I care too much for you and I would do anything to make it up to you. Besides my selfishness, even if we live in a world like this, I still think life is a gift, and that what made me keep going, because I was waiting for something to change my life… I had that faith deep inside me and I met you… ‘  
Ellie couldn’t help tearing down her tears, so she reached Joel and held him tight. Joel held her back and they shared the warmth of their bodies as their pains left them.  
\- ‘You know, Joel… you still owe me teaching me how to play the guitar…’ – Ellie said while she opened her smile.  
\- ‘You got it, Baby girl – And Joel kissed her head.

So the days passed and they could build back that bridge that linked their hearts, Joel and Ellie lived as happily as they could, not as father and daughter, but as the best friends they were, Joel taught her how to play the guitar and she would just sit next to him when his ghosts would frighten him, so one by one his walls were about to brought down… It almost reminded him of the warmth of having pieces of a romantic connection, which was absurd…, he was too old for that anyway.  
Tommy and Maria would introduce him to some fine ladies that used to live on the dam, and even though he could see himself settling down and wishing, sometimes, a lady would share his bed, but none of them brought the certainty of actually going through with it.  
Joel was never the timid one. Before the outbreak, after his ex-wife left him and Sarah, he had some relationships – nothing that made him make thinking of building a new family, however some of his girlfriends made him feel good again, even helped him building his confidence and helping him going back to his plans, making Joel a better dad for Sarah.  
They were living in Jacksonville for 3 years now and life was good… - For a bleak world of constant menace – Joel and Ellie lived together in a house, they had fun together, teasing each other, enjoying their time together and being there for each other. They had become each other’s best friends.  
But everything was about to change… Ellie was to become 18 and she started to think about boys… well… not exactly….


	2. The Graham Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ellie's hormones are raging and Joel's conflict is just beginning

Ellie in the three years she was living in Jacksonville she had a pretty normal life for a young adult: she helped monitoring the dam walls, farming, doing house chores. She and Joel lived next to Tommy and Maria and with time Maria became one of her best friends. She would most be helpful in the areas Joel wouldn’t interfere, like clothing, beauty products – what was possible to scavenge or to sort in such harsh conditions. They became so close that once a week they would watch movies at Maria’s place, while Joel and Tommy would be busy either on the wall or in construction assignments.  
That week’s movie was an early Indies classic ‘Sex, Lies and Videotape’. James Spader was Maria’s favorite while growing up and Ellie was more curious about videotape on the title than any other word… She was thinking maybe was some sort of an espionage flick like James Bond – because there’s a lot of sex in it.  
When she started to watch the movie something had awaken her, she had seen many movies approaching sex, showing sex scenes, but nothing as striking as it was now for Ellie. There you had Graham, who was a handsome man, intelligent, however disturbed and traumatized by the abrupt ending of his relationship and she couldn’t help not think about Joel. She have known him now for three years and she had never seen him with any woman or never saw him daydreaming or anything of the sort – so she couldn’t help thinking if Joel was so traumatized that he never had a happy, healthy sex life?   
Ellie started to be bothered why she was thinking about this. Joel when they first new each other was just an old chaperone that she was forced into staying close and while they had to stay together to survive she began perceiving him as one of the best people she ever knew. He is a man of few words, but with an inner strength beyond anything she’s ever bestowed not to mention his capacity for love. She was also aware that his grief had made as the ruthless man she knew he was, however that didn’t made him any less in Ellie’s eyes.  
Another thing she realized after watching the movie was that the words shared between Graham and Anne resonated so strongly with her that she started to become aware of some sensations in her body she didn’t noticed and all of them happened when Joel was around.  
It all begun while she was sweeping the porch of their house and it was a hot and sunny afternoon. Joel was wearing an old bleached t-shirt and she could notice all his muscles flexing while he was sawing some wooden boards for some shells to be placed in the kitchen. She had seen many times before Joel performing chores like this, but never had such a bewitching effect on her. She couldn’t help noticing the sweat dripping from his face and then he lifted his t-shirt in a very fluid movement and wiped the sweat of his forehead.   
Joel had an extraordinary physic for someone who was in his early fifties. He was a tall man, with a heavy build, but even with 20 years of over life and he was being able to protect himself from the sun or even in some occasions be really close to starving to death, he was still a very handsome man. His chest was not excessively haired and it was broad and defined. His arms were still muscular. Ellie also noticed his butt was perky and hard – at least his Jeans were telling her that.  
Ellie could feel her insides twitching it felt as she was seeing Joel for the first time and the life she knew so far was over for her.   
Whenever she was around him, even doing her best to keep her cool she would still caught herself fantasizing about him slowly undressing his clothes to her or taking a shower. She sometimes thought about what he would look like if she could give him an orgasm. What would Ellie feel if her orgasms were caused by Joel?   
Having to act normally while in presence of others was a very difficult task and while she was alone her head would keep hammering if we could love her, if he was stuck because of his trauma. Does he feel horny?

 

Joel usually wakes up early to start preparing the ingredients for the meals and Ellie hardly ever does such thing because she is a disaster for food… God knows how he survived while recovering from his impalement, because the food – even living in a world with such limited resources was pretty plain and almost every time about to become coal.   
But in a summer morning, Ellie was already ahead of him. She had cooked some scrambled eggs, made French toast with some coffee.  
“Hey baby girl is everything ok?” – Joel asked completely puzzled with the sudden surprise.  
“Yeah… why?” – Ellie acting like it was something normal.  
“Well, you cooked… There’s no peptol bismol around…”  
“ahahah, you are such a jerk” – Ellie teased – “no worries, I know you won’t need it”. – She looked at him a little bit with humor but also with intensity and Joel couldn’t help noticing for the first time that was the gaze of a woman and he felt weird inside.  
“Humm… ok… I believe you…” Ellie arranged the food in his place, almost as an artistic display and Joel even though he was afraid of the taste couldn’t resist the presentation, so he took the first bite and couldn’t be more happily satisfied how she was able to prepare this delicious food. Still, he decided to tease her “Oh… God damn, Ellie! This…. Ugh”.  
Ellie panicked, she was sure she had a hit until she saw Joel’s wicked smile. – “Ah, you fucker!!” and she started punching him on the shoulders until he turned to her held her wrist and started poking her until she started squealing and she grabbed onto his waist to make him closer to her and they kept staring at each other for a while. Ellie wanted to have the courage to make the move and kiss him but Joel looked kinda confused.   
Ellie noticed Joel had a drip of cream on his cheek so she touched his cheek with her index and licked her finger tasting a little bit of the saltiness of his skin “It tastes better on you...” Joel gave a sly smile and spilled some cream on her cheek “will it taste better on you too?” Ellie bit her lips and gave him a more intensified gaze “I don’t know, why don’t you try it?” so Joel reached Ellie’s face with his face and gave her a moist kiss licking the cream of her cheek and she forgot how to breath for a feel seconds feeling really woozy. “Yeah, tasting your toast on you makes it even better. What do we have that makes it better? ”. Ellie raised her hands caressing his chest and pulled him for a hungry kiss. She poured all curiosity into the kiss. Joel kissed her back as intensive as Ellie was but soon he pulled her out trying to escape her “I can’t do this… I can’t do this” and she really frustrated “Why?”  
Joel didn’t say much and trotted upstairs without looking at her and locked himself in his bedroom. Ellie gathered herself from the mess they had done and tried to swallow her tears sobbing as silent as she could. She understood there was some need and perhaps desire in his kiss, but why stop? It didn’t make any sense for her – although she knew that maybe there was the age factor, but so what?   
Joel’s heart was pounding really fast. He barely remembered when was the last time when he felt this need to ravish someone like he considered doing with Ellie. Her scent was sensual and her touch was heavenly, he could feel the warmth in her body which made his body shiver and howl with desire.  
Still, Joel couldn’t go with it; even knowing she is eighteen, she is an adult, but she’s too young for him and he hadn’t been with a woman for a really long time. Another problem that haunted his mind was the possibility of having sex with her. Was she still a virgin? If she was, would he still be able to go through with it? Would he hurt her? He knew he still got his maneuvers because he could sense her body responses while they were kissing and she sighed and moaned. It was a kiss to be remembered and it had been a real long time ever since he felt so much passion and sincerity in a kiss.   
He was sure that he loved her immensely. Ellie is his favorite person, she always reminded him how was still good to be alive and he could let his demons subside whenever she smiled at him and that was when he realized that the only reason to not love her back was: none.  
So he opened the door and decided to open up his heart to her…


	3. Every inch of my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they do it and I wrote it while listening to Led Zepplin

Joel went down to talk to Ellie about his feelings. He could imagine how much he had hurt her, still he couldn't just trust their instincts while they held each other close; the chemicals in their bodies could be so traitorous. He could perceive the attraction she felt for him and he also shares it, but Joel is the romantic type and he won't spoil the friendship with Ellie for a silly fling.

When Joel got downstairs Ellie wasn't there and he felt desperate thinking if she had run away again.

"Ellie, Ellie" - yelled Joel trying to cover his desperation.  
"I'm in my room" - Ellie replied, with such confidence that Joel feared for him. Joel always had these mood swings and a very short fuse, but he knew that even when he's spitting fire he's nothing compared to Ellie's fury. Especially when she's PMSing.

He went upstairs. "Can I come in?.”The door is always open for you, Joel". He opened the door and she was just sitting on her bed, acting like nothing happened. He sat on the bed facing her. Her eyes wouldn't dare to face him... She was dressing one of his plaid shirts. She inventively did it because she was hoping he would reconsider. There was too much passion in their kiss and before that, his eyes were burning her soul and his tongue on her was as if he tasted a God’s banquet after years of starvation, in which a sense it was the way Joel was feeling. It wasn’t just lust or using sex as an exchange currency… it was love and she knew that she just needed to keep herself tamed from the will to break his skull and bring sense to him. Seeing her so distant to him almost broke his heart because his inner battle whether she should or should not be his was not in his agenda. The only thing in his mind was whether if he could be the lover she deserved.

"I came here, 'cuz I wanna apologize for what just happened, you see..." Ellie cut him before he could go through. "It doesn't matter Joel. I get it. I feel something for you that you cannot feel it back. You still think of me as a replacement for Sarah... And I'll either have to think how to cope with this or I'll have to leave you... I really don't want to, but it's hard living with the object of my affections and not being able to enjoy the ride… Tsc..."

"I'm sorry, Ellie... But you are wrong... So wrong... I... don't... I don't feel like you're my daughter..." Joel was struggling with his words. He's always been more of a man of attitude - so rare among men - than saying words. He always appreciated showing more what he felt then saying, but right now he needed to do both and do right.

Those words caught Ellie's attention, but she was still not willing to move back from her resignation. More than being hurt she was struggling against herself with the will to stay. Part of her was willing to be whatever he would ask of her, but part started to plan her happiness without Joel, which eventually would be her only option.

"Right, Joel... I ain't your daughter so, what am I to you? I love being your partner, I wanna stay with you, but even though I love you very much..." Joel held her close to his body and she tried to struggle the pressure his body was putting onto her body and her tears came crashing down…

"Sshh, it's okay, honey... It's okay... I love you too, in case you haven't known that yet."Ellie's eyes were shimmering bright green lights. She would jump his bones right now, but she kept listening to his sweet words. She's was in awe, but she still wanted to punish him for being so bad. "I've been fighting with myself, because I feared that you wouldn't want me. I'm fucking old Ellie, and in the world I knew us would be so wrong... I came here because even though I'm afraid for me, for you I can't, I don't want to be separated from you... You’re my joy"

They looked at each other with arms and hands touching each other's torsos then Joel moved his hands with enough control to make her feel at ease and he pulled her face close for a kiss, however, Ellie had other ideas in her mind. "Oh, Joel..." Almost releasing a moan from her throat. She was really turned on and she wanted to give all she was feeling and she wanted to sort his feelings. She wanted his tenderness, but she couldn't deny that his roughness was a big turn on for her. It was different than when David maliciously tried to rip her last layer of innocence. Joel through his hardness she also showed his strength and dependability which made Ellie start to fall for him. She scratched his back and she heard his groan hoarse with desire. "That's for making me cry today".

He laughed deeply in her ear, and that made her even wetter, but she wasn’t expecting Joel’s comeback “Oh, baby… that’s too sweet of a punishment… and I was so mean to you…” He crashed his lips onto hers and pulled his tongue into her mouth massaging her tongue with his.  
She kissed him back and she bit his lower lip as she felt breathless and lay down on the bed bringing him on top of her.

She lifted his shirt and he helped her with the task and he was topless. Ellie was in awe when she realized that his body was so close that she could explore everything. She noticed how tight and ripped his muscles were, so she took her time to explore it with her eyes and mouth kissing every scar – and there were many – she could find. She was dazed when she found the scar near his pelvis when he was impaled back in Colorado. For a moment she had lost herself remembering the stress and fear of losing him and she realized that was the moment when she knew she couldn’t be apart from him, and then she bit his scar lightly and he shivered at her touch.

He came back to her mouth kissing her slowly and moving his attention to her neck, mixing with light bites and a little more stingy bites which made her squeal. He noticed she was wearing one of his old flannel shirts and he thought she was even sexier. The combination of her moves, touch and his shirt on her body was making him way harder. So he took his time to slowly unbutton the shirt and kept looking at him intently biting her lip. Joel was mesmerized when she saw her immaculate body. She wasn’t wearing any bra and her breasts were small, but perky and pointing towards him, which pleased him immensely and he nuzzled her nipples.  
She returned the favor by licking and sucking his nipples while scratching his back and both moaned loudly.

Joel kept kissing her, trailing his path with his tongue towards her sex so he used his hands to take off her panties. He came back up, sliding his hands through her legs and thighs and kissed the top of her sex. She barely had any hair in there which made him more excited about it. She shuddered when he kissed her, so she opened up her legs to him and let him have a sight of her wet pussy. He leaned down on her worked her clit with his tongue.

Her pussy was delightful in Joel’s mouth and Ellie couldn’t stop moaning and screaming while he was tasting her. “Oh Joel…. Fuck me… Oh God…” When she came she had her eyes wide open and was gasping for air. She couldn’t believe in what just happened. “hahahaha… Oh… My… God… Joel… “. He came kissing her on the lips and she felt she was going to gag, but his taste with her taste came nicely to her. It was a happy surprise to her. He was kinda beat, but now she wanted more. She rolled herself on top of Joel and opened the button of his pants and started to pull down the pants and underwear. His cock was hard and pointing north. She gazed intensively and was amazed on how thick and big Joel was.

Joel took Ellie’ shirt and she is completely naked on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest racking her nails on it and Joel picked her hips while she positioned his cock at the entrance of her cunt. She began to descend until his cock was inside her. The sensation was not completely displeasing, but she felt her pussy stinging in the process and her muscles beginning to accommodate his member. Joel was being as careful as he could so she could actually enjoy it.

Once Joel felt she was okay, he gripped his hands at her hips and she leaned down on him letting her breasts hit him on the chin and occasionally he would lick her nipples which drove her crazy. She moved on top of him at first slowly and then she gained speed as her pleasure was increasing.  
“Oh baby, you are on fire today” Said Joel trying to control himself.  
“ahahaha, this is only the beginning. I have a lot of ideas” Ellie replied.  
“So do I… this should be fun” and he spanked her her ass and she got more turned on.

Joel’s breath was getting heavier and heavier and Ellie kissed him as she wanted to give him more breath so he could last longer and both came at the same time. She slowed down as she was coming and grinded her pelvis on his making her cunt muscles to grip his cock until he finally released inside of her, making both exhausted but completely overjoyed with themselves and each other.

Joel was out of her cunt but he kept her on top of him. She held him around his neck and kept looking deeply at him.

"What?" asked Joel sweetly  
"I've wanted to be yours and make you mine for such a long time. Still, I can't cope this sexy"  
"You can't? I'm the one with loss of words of how sexy you are..."  
"Aaww, Joel!" She kissed him just feeling his lips and she bit his lower lip gently showing her gentle and rough feelings"

Ellie rested her body next to him using her leg to embrace his waist and her arm on his chest. She trailed his chest hair with her nails, playing with it. His chest was moving fast high and low and his heart beat strong and fast. "Are you trying to have another round? Hahahaha I need some time to recover… you know… I’m old… "  
"That's alright... No hurry... I just wanna enjoy our bodies like this… and as for being old… it doesn’t matter cuz you still slam your sledgehammer nicely… delicately and strongly just right for me”  
After listening to Ellie, Joel’s cock awake from its slumber and Ellie could feel it between her legs and he rolled her beneath him kissing her and said “I think I gotta use you a little more, love… and maybe put a little more inches to show you how much I want you”.  
She racked her nails on his back while using her legs to help him fuck her as deep as he could. “You better… come on, give me every inch of it” she said while biting his shoulder.

The afternoon began with them carefully exploring their needs and wants and how much they could stretch to fulfill them.

In the evening Ellie found herself waking up in Joel's bed without him. Before she could put some clothes to go after him, he came bringing a plate with milk, Benedict eggs and some freshly picked up berries. She couldn't hold herself from so much cuteness so kissed him thrusting her tongue into his mouth and kissed her back also exploring her mouth with his. She finished the kiss with little bites trailed up to his ear lobe.  
She held him close enough to feel his smell. "oh love, this is lovely... And I was starting to feel weak... ". He gave a little peck on her lips and they started to share the food. It was delicious and it was the perfect charger from all the activity they had.

"How's the food, babe?" Asked Joel and he leaned back on the bed, relaxing.  
"It was great... You are a hell of a cook, Joel" She put the plate on the night stand and she got herself up to have a shower.  
"Where're you going?"  
"I need a shower... Wanna help me out? I feel kinda dirty and I need someone to scrub off the dirt"

He lifted his hand to stop her and whispered in her ear "someone?" Ellie was smiling wickedly while he was giving her a look that she felt tingling down to her sex"

"Let me correct it.” She pulled him close while she backed herself against the wall taking his hands on hers guiding him while she clarified and let her words carried with innuendo “I need you... I want you to use your mighty hands to scrub me clean... And I can see you need me to clean you too" Her hands were at his ass making his pelvis grind hers while she lifted her leg to lock him closer.

"Yes I do" and with that Joel bit her in the neck like a hungry wolf ready to devour his prey and with that he picked her up onto his shoulders making her yell with laughter. He put her inside the bathroom, and she started to take off his clothes and pushed themselves in the shower while they began their sex dynamic again, taking time to explore and enhance the sensations previously explored in their bodies.

 

_________________________________________________________

Ellie was moaning loudly and crying. She had bent on her knees while Joel was fucking her repeatedly and rapidly from behind. His hands were gripping her ass making her steady so he could fuck her hard and deep. But that was just another wet dream.

She was getting sick of those dreams. For her chagrin Joel and Tommy had gone with a troupe of men to scavenge for supplies. During this time Ellie decided to stay with Maria so she could at least keep her mind busy with other things than longing for Joel or fearing him getting hurt, infected and ultimately dead.

Maria was chilling in the balcony while Ellie kept praying in her mumbles for Joel to be back soon and Maria couldn't help not noticing Ellie' strange face while she was looking into nothing trying to stay positive but dreading what was so normal in this twisted world.

"I never imagined you being a religious type…" – Maria snorted.

Ellie was lost in her thoughts until she just mumbled – "No… I'm… I'm not… it's just … was really hoping Joel would be back…. Don´t you worry about Tommy"

"Tsc, of course I do… but I know he will be alright…. This is not first time he has left, and he has Joel now… I mean, Tommy told me what kind of warrior is Joel, so… yeah, they will be alright…"

That should be of some comfort, but not for Ellie. She was not only afraid; her body was also yearning to be touched and her secret was choking her slowly…

"You shouldn't be so worried about it. Joel will be back soon…. He´s like a father to you, huh?"

"He's my favorite person. My friend, my partner, my companion… my… my love… I don´t think of him as father… never have, actually…"

"Oh, God… Elllie…. Are you saying…"

"Yeah… I am in love with him… and so is he. We've been sleeping together for three months now"

Maria gave a wicked look at Ellie. "Yeah… I kinda suspected…. I mean, there were days were one or the other feeling not good to hang out with the rest of us… you naughty girl….. hahahhaha"

Ellie felt relief from this… She was afraid this could terminate badly like having her disapproval and finally the expulsion of Joel and her.

"Pheeww… I was afraid to tell you, but, I'm glad I did… I love him so much and I want everybody to know how fucking happy I am."

"You know, have you thought what you gonna do when he returns?"

"Try to cook something… cuddle… have hot rough sex…. All through the night… hahaha I hope."

I have some stuff, you know, some lingerie…. You should check it out… It's upstairs. Tommy found so much stuff and some of them don't really fit me"

Maria was taller and had a fuller body than Ellie. Ellie was slim, but with a hourglass body, medium height – in comparison to Joel she was short. Her face was slimmer and more mature; her green emerald eyes were almond shaped and her lips slightly puckered, if Ellie lived in the world pre the epidemic she could be a pin up girl.

Ellie was amazed how much stuff Maria had… in different colors, models; lace, sporty, thongs, panties, bikinis.

"Oh fuck me… you said you had some stuff… this is way more than any one would have" – said Ellie amazed by Maria's collection.

"Ha… back in the day that would be nothing… I kinda miss not having Victoria' Secrets around"

"Who's Victoria? What secrets"

"Hahahaha… well… it's doesn't matter anymore… what matters is that you are all lovey-dovey for Joel – Said Maria while she pinched Ellie's cheeks"

"Hey… I'm no fucking kid anymore… hahaha… ok… I do like the black stuff you have, can I try these on?" – Ellie picked the black lacey set with a bustier, with matching g-string panties and stockings. She tried it on and the look and feels were amazing in her body… it even made her yearn more for Joel.

"Damn, Ellie… you sure look hot… Joel is going to be all over you… just be sure you won't kill the poor bastard before you do anything"

"Ha ha very funny – but both were giggling – "Don´t worry… Joel is pretty strong" - Said Ellie while she was smiling and letting her words take a double meaning.

"Yeah… I know what you mean… It must run in the family"

"Hahaha – I guess… You miss Tommy, right?"

"You miss Joel, how much you miss him?"

"I… shit… I can't explain without feeling an ache… and warmth… just hoping and wishing our bodies together again and for… for how long we can stay together"

"That's how much I miss Tommy… more than that, I miss having my best friend, arguing with him, just holding hands, not saying anything… Oh God… "Maria felt a pang in her eyes. – "Ellie I'm sorry… but I need to do something else, otherwise I'll break down…"

"Come here, my friend…" - Ellie held Maria and they continued the afternoon talking and hoping for their partner's safe return.

Later that evening, Ellie came back to her place and she saw Joel from afar. He was shirtless and chopping off some wood. So, Ellie run through the house and took a quick shower and put the lingerie she got from Maria. Ellie waited for Joel with the lingerie and a kimono - also given by Maria - covering her goods.

Joel came through the door and he saw his girl poise siting, legs crossed wiggling her kimono straps with eyes blazing with desire. It was a vision of heaven. For Joel she was sexy with her innocent charm and sloppy clothes, but this version of Ellie was a game changer, making the ride even more exciting.

"Hello Tiger... " Ellie slowly uncrossed her legs, licking her upper lip. Her lips were slightly red and her eyes with a shimmery dark eyeshadow. She wanted to break down and run into his arms, but she wanted him to take the lead.

"Ellie... What's all this?"

"This?" She asked while unfolding the kimono exposing her lingerie "This is your welcome gift"

"Oh really? Where did you find that?"

"With Maria... She knows now we're…. a thing"

"Oh... How did she react?" Asked Joel worriedly.

"We're good... You know she would have stormed out... Besides, I ain't 14 anymore, Joel"

Joel moved slowly. He wanted to fuck her right there at the kitchen and tear her lingerie out. Ellie was desperate for his touch and he wanted him to be rough and tough with her.

By the moment they were standing facing each other each other Ellie wasn't sure she could hold herself before ripping Joel's jeans. An electric jolt was going through her body, which made feel an inhuman power. Her eyes were lit with desire and her breathing unstable.

Joel held her head firmly and pulled her close to him. He kissed her lips, crashing them savagely. She racked her nails in his abdomen feeling the heat irradiating from his body. His breathing was becoming faster by every movement she did. Ellie made a path of kisses until his ear lobe biting lightly.

" I want you so bad, Joel. I missed you so much…. "

"I missed you too, baby… I wanted you so much… I don't want to be away"

"Me neither… I got tired dreaming of you… I want my dreams to become real"

"Tell me your dreams, baby. I'll make sure they'll all become true"

With that Joel roughly took Ellie's lingerie and Ellie pulled down his pants. They were touching each other ferociously without breaking their kiss more and more intense with the caresses shared with their tongues.

Joel pushed Ellie to the kitchen counter and turned her opposite him. He was coping her breasts and licking and nuzzling her neck. Ellie was succumbing with the anticipation of feeling his shaft entering her and Joel was holding himself up trying to tame the wild beast craving to devour his beautiful prey. Joel laid Ellie's upper body in the counter holding her wrists on top of her head, his mouth was nibbling her mouth trailing a path towards her neck and finally her back.

"Oh, Joel… please… fuck me"

Joel laughed while he was raising her hips so he could enter her, but he wanted still to make her yearn for more.

"I missed this, lemme taste this moment". Joel pulled Ellie's hips and then he got down to his knees and sucked the juices of her pussy. He couldn't believe how wet she was. Ellie was crying; his tongue was so good and was touching her in a way completely new. When she came, she laughing uncontrollably feeling her sex tingling for more.

"That was so fucking good, lover… But I want more." Ellie was craning her neck to look at him. She could have said: 'I want you to fuck me hard', but before she could have said anything he read her gaze and opened his entrance with his hands. His cock was so hard and amazing. "Yes, Joel… fuck me harder. I need you". His hands were holding her hips and he was shoving his shaft as fast as he could. Ellie was also jiggling her hips and squeezing his shaft. Both her were cruising that riding without considering the world around them. They just couldn't stop. They felt amazing being inside themselves banging as hard and deep as they could.

"Yes, baby… I'm gonna come…. aaaahhhh " Yelled Ellie, as she came. "I want you to taste me, honey… suck me".

She turned herself and leaned down facing his cock. She could feel his manhood banging her and filling her completely but she was mesmerized by it. It was beautiful and she was happy to oblige. She held his thick cock in her hands and started to lick his head, delicately sucking while bobbing her head up and down. She held his ass with one hand while, massaging the base of his shaft with the other. When he came he told her to spit it, but she knew he would be pleased if she literally could take all of him. And she did, and the taste wasn't so bad. She actually loved his smell and taste.

She sat at the kitchen bench feeling as Aphrodite, he followed her kissing her softly and holding her close to his chest.

"Fuck, Ellie… I wasn't expecting you would be so good at it. Even if I had to finish myself, it would have been worth it, just because you were willing to taste me… without restrictions".

"No shit, Joel… No women have ever sucked your cock?"

"No, Ellie… they have, but, you were the first one who did it with care and you were genuinely enjoying it"

"Hahaha… women were crazy… You're beautiful, Joel. I want to treasure you all. You're so fucking delicious, I want to taste you entirely for as much as we can"

Joel picked Ellie's face. He was visibly touched and all loved-up. "Oh, baby… ". He kissed her tenderly and held her in his arms towards their bedroom while they continued their caresses through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story I’ll go ahead say up front English is not my mother tongue, so I might have some difficulties with spelling and vocabulary (yeah, I might tend repetitive, but, I’ll do my best to not do so). I appreciate any feedbacks referring the storyline, content, style, etc…  
> I am a diehard Joellie, so if you got here you want to see how those two progresses from an infatuation to actually being completely butt crazy in love with it, you are in the right spot. Neither less to say this will be rated will M and it will get some lemon in here. I just hope I can be as convincing, touching and classy as Catrionamac in “Cover Me Up” which is my favorite Joellie fanfic ever.  
> Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
